


The stars align in our favor tonight

by onewaytrigger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Mostly Lapis tho, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger
Summary: Spoilers for the entire one shot here lmaoLapis is tired of a relationship with Jasper, her non-soulmate girlfriend, because she's abusive, manipulative and an absolute dick. When she finally breaks it off with Jasper, she meets a small blonde nerd who had to deal with Jasper's abuse for her entire middle school life. After a while of chatting and becoming friends quite quickly, an accident occurs in the Art room, and Peridot realizes what's happening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this one shot is based on another soulmate AU a while back that I read and absolutely enjoyed. I can't find it, but if I do I'll be sure to update it with the AU in the comments. I'm thinking of making it into a full story, but I'm not super sure yet. Maybe if I find enough free time I will. 
> 
> All constructive criticism is gladly appreciated. This is my first LONG story (I've written smaller, 500 word one shots before but just kinda kept them in the google docs, lmao) so any tips on grammar, spellcheck and writing errors are taken into account immediately. If I do make this into a full story, I need an editor (mostly for content in the story, I'm already pretty good with grammar and stuff) so feel free to ask questions about it in the comments.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here, Pearl is a part of the Crystal Gems but lives in her own apartment. just for clarification. Garnet, Steven, and Amethyst live in their own house.

Lapis walked out of her now former-girlfriend's apartment. The break up had ended in a flurry of fists, leaving Lapis aching all over, and not just from physical pain. "I can never date again." Lapis sighed softly to herself while walking down the steps towards her 2007 Toyota, parked neatly and perfectly between the white lines of Jasper's reserved space. As she was reaching to open the door, she watched a line of green ink crawl up her arm, leaving a strange tingling feeling as it trailed further up. Lapis gasped in surprise, stumbling back and almost tripping over a small rock laying on the asphalt. _Is that... my soulmate?_ she pondered while watching as the line danced across her arm, zig zagging and intersecting randomly, clearly with no real direction of where to go. _I knew I had a soulmate! And Jasper had been trying to push me down, make me believe that my soulmate didn't exist._ She opened her car door, sat down and began driving away, but almost crashed twice watching the green ink crawl around her arm. When Lapis reached her house, she opened the door fast and ran upstairs, more giddy than Lapis's mom, Turquoise, had ever seen her before. 

Lapis closed the door softly behind her and sat down on her bed, staring at the random lines that had appeared on her arm. They had stopped moving by now, clearly her soulmate had gotten bored and decided to go do other things. She was so intrigued by the lines that she didn't even notice her mother had opened the door and was now staring at her. "So, did you meet them, or are they just drawing so far?" Turquoise's voice snapped Lapis out of her trance, where she quickly hid her arm behind her back. "No need to hide it, dear, I've already seen it. Green, what an interesting color! You know, that's probably not the ink color they're using, right dear? Interesting. Your soulmate's favorite color is green! I'm so happy for you!" The rest of Turquoise's words were drowned out by Lapis's heartbeat, as it grew louder than Lapis's own thoughts. She caught herself staring at the bisexual flag hanging across her bedroom wall. _What gender will they even be? What if they're nonbinary? What if I'm pan? What if-_

Lapis lay back on her bed, unable to answer any of these questions and feeling quite powerless. Her mother had already left the room, taking the hint that Lapis wanted to be left alone. Tomorrow would be the first day of school back from spring break, and Lapis was sure she would be unable to pay attention in any of her classes. She lay down on her pillow, pulling her comforter up past her hips, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Peridot was having a rough day. Her car had broken down in front of her friend's house, leaving her stranded for the night, and her friend had no room in the guest bedroom for Peri to sleep in, so she had to sleep on the sofa. All in all, it was not a very good day for her. She took out out a pen that her mother had given her 4 years ago, before she had passed away, and began doodling on her arm. _Wonder if I even have a soulmate. Probably not. Who would ever want to love me?_ she wondered quietly to herself. Her dad had disowned her after figuring out she was SUPER gay, leaving her to fend for herself. Luckily, she found a nice foster family who took her in and helped her until she had gotten a job. 18 years old and managed to land herself a nice programming job that payed her rent and for her car. It was unusual for someone so young to get a job like that, and she had to balance senior year and her job for a while. She kept in touch with her foster family, mostly Amethyst as they had become great friends. Steven, their other kid, had really liked hanging with Peridot, but he hadn't gotten a phone yet as he was only 12. Now he was 14, though, but didn't have Peri's number. 

Peridot jumped as her phone started playing Amethyst's ringtone, quickly pulling out her phone from her hoodie's pocket. The green case shined in the faint light from the lamp in the corner of the room. "Amethyst, I know you like calling me late, but this is a bit overboard. 11 at night? Seriously?" Peri complained as she pulled her phone up to her ear. "Yo Peri! Wanna come hang with Steven and I tomorrow?" the crackly voice came loud and, at least to Peridot, obnoxious. "Yeah I guess. What time after school?" "5:00 PM. Big Donut or Fish Stew Pizza?" "Big Donut. You know I'm lactose intolerant. I could use a nice almond milk coffee." "Alright Peri I'll see you there!" 

The next morning started off badly, with Peri waking up to the sound of her friend yelling. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and put her glasses on to see what all the commotion was about. "No Jasper, I haven't seen Peridot or Lazuli! Leave me alone!" Pearl, her aforementioned friend, slammed the front door, hissing and cursing under her breath. "Jasper, huh?" Peri attempted to comfort Pearl to no avail. "It's like she thinks what she did to you is okay! You went through middle school having to deal with her, and you got a break for a few years, now you're moving schools and going right back into her death trap!" Pearl screamed, hatred sparkling in her light blue eyes. "I'm sorry Peri. It's just, I can't imagine having to be around someone like that for more than 15 minutes!

"Okay well let's just, calm down. I'm gonna go get ready for school in the bathroom. If you need me, just scream your little bird heart out." Peri teased, tapping Pearl's nose before waltzing over to the bathroom, a change of clothes in hand. Pearl screamed "CAW CAW" jokingly before walking into her own bedroom to get ready for the day. 

* * *

Lapis yawned as she walked out of the door, her bag hung around her shoulders lazily. She was not looking forward to school, but her mom would kill her if she missed a single day of senior year, so she committed. She looked at the sky around her, curious as to how it could be so sunny out at 7 am. She zoned out watching the clouds, not paying attention to what was in front of her. All of a sudden, she ran into somebody, tripping over them and slapped her hands on the ground to prevent her face from hitting the ground. She snapped back to reality and looked down to see who Lapis had tripped on. "Hey! What's the... uh.... big idea...." Lapis's voice trailed off as her eyes locked with the cutest woman she had ever seen in her life. Her hair was blonde, pointed in 3 directions as if to look like a triangle, her eyes were the deepest emerald Lapis had ever seen before, and her little green glasses did nothing to hide the red on her face. "I'm so so so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Here, let me help you up!" The blonde woman stuck out her hand. Lapis pondered for a moment before grabbing it and getting off the ground. "Thanks. My name is Lapis. Lapis Lazuli." "Peridot. Nice to meet you!"

The two chatted as they walked towards the school, and Lapis found out the two shared only one thing in common: hate for Jasper. "I gotta go to chemistry, but if you wanna hang out today, you can meet up with me and a couple of my friends at the Big Donut! 5:00 PM!" Peridot's sudden drive away from the conversation left Lapis feeling disappointed. "Okay! See you later Peri!" Lapis began to walk towards the art room, pulling her phone out of her bag as she texted her friend Nephy. 

**Me:** can't hang today, im going to the big donut with someone else

 **Neph** : awww did lapis find her soulmate?

 **Me:** shut up lmao 

**Neph:** I can sense your blush through the screen. alright thats cool i guess see ya later then

Nephrite was right, she was blushing pretty hard all of a sudden. But her and Peri were just friends, and for now, Lapis was determined to keep it that way. She wasn't ready to rush into any relationships, as opened wounds were only just beginning to heal. Even when they're in scab state, she would still feel uncomfortable going into dating again. Lapis was suddenly slammed into a locker, her nose fracturing and her lip bleeding, as she had bitten through it. She turned around to see Jasper cackling with her friends and as Jasper was beginning to throw a punch, she was tackled by a freshman boy with curly hair wearing a pink varsity jacket. Lapis was surprised by his strength. No freshman had ever beaten Jasper before. The curly haired boy got up. "And if you would do yourself a favor and leave this young woman alone, Jasper." Jasper was having none of that and pulled back her arm. When she took the punch, however, the boy dodged it with startling agility. The force of the punch caused Jasper to fall over onto her face. "God damn it! You freshman disgrace! I'll kill you!" Jasper screamed as she reeled back her arm once again. This time, a tan skinned arm grabbed Jasper's hand. "Nuh uh, sis." A thick Spanish accent said smugly, throwing Jasper's arm back into a locker. "Now will you do yourself a favor?" The curly haired boy shook the tan skinned female's hand. Jasper simply yelled with rage and began walking away. Lapis took note of the purple streaks in the tan girl's hair. "Thank you. Jasper can be a real bitch sometimes." Lapis walked over to the duo. "No problem! My name's Steven! Steven Universe." The curly haired boy said, extending his hand out for Lapis to shake. "And homegirl over here named Amethyst." The tan girl said, following Steven's gesture. 

"Would you happen to know someone named Peridot? We saw her talking to you before heading over to chemistry." Steven questioned, pulling back his hand after Lapis had shaken it. "Yeah! She's pretty cool!" is what Lapis wanted to say. What came out was "Cool! Pretty she's cool!" Lapis internally slapped herself. Steven shot her a questioning look while Amethyst started cry-laughing. "She invited me over to the Big Donut at 5 pm." Lapis said while rummaging through her bag. "Oh that's where we're going! Cool! We'll all be there!" 


	2. "What in the world is this?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis goes to the Big Donut to meet up with Peri, Steven, and Amethyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i make this into a full story?
> 
> also- some dark themes ahead. Suicide attempts, abuse, anxiety, domestic violence and dog fighting. If any of these trigger you, turn back and don't read.
> 
> Changing the story up - Peri was not taken in as a foster child by the Crystal Gems. I'm gonna go edit that one in a little bit. Her "mother" is a very wealthy, nice lady named Allison (an OC, i guess.) Allison took her in instead of the crystal gems. 
> 
> Peri is not bisexual, but her mom accidentally bought her the wrong flag so Peri just went with it
> 
> peri is still a gay dorito. 
> 
> also there is a slightly spicy scene, but nothing graphic as I can't write smut to save my life lmao. I've also never actually wrote anything super romantic (such as kissing or really anything romantic, this a whole new experience for me tbh but i need practice as im gonna write more lapidot stuff in the future.)

Lapis sighed softly as she made her way into the Big Donut. Peridot was already there, sipping on her coffee as she listened intently on story Amethyst was telling her between mouthfuls of a huge chocolate donut, flecked with rainbow-colored sprinkles. Steven was also there, sporting his pink varsity jacket that Lapis was sure he had gotten off wrestling, even if it was basically his first day at the school. But that wasn't what Lapis was focused on. She was focused on a few faint lines of green, peeking out from slightly rolled up sleeves on Peridot's hoodie. She took a seat on the last chair available, with Peridot and Amethyst on either side of her. Steven was directly in front of her, somehow there were actual stars in his eyes as Amethyst finished. "-and that's how I managed to take on 40 dogs at once! I set them all free, but since they were so used to dog fighting, they tried to maul me as soon as they were released! I showed them I ain't a threat in the end though, and took them to the animal shelter! Heard they all got adopted into awesome homes!" Amethyst turned to Lapis. "Why hello there, blue hair!" Lapis flinched at the name. "Sorry! Is it okay if I call you that? What should I call you?" Amethyst apologized, turning over to Peridot. "I don't know how you guys didn't realize. Steven already said her name, and now you all forget? Her name is Lapis." Peridot lectured, sighing as she cupped her cheek, using her elbow to support her face lazily. 

"Sorry Lapis!" Steven shot the girl in question an apologetic glance before turning back to Amethyst. "You said Peri adopted one? A little apricot pug! That poor thing was not meant for dog fighting!" Amethyst nodded. "Yeah, that poor little pug was in rough condition. Scratches and tears all over her body. I cried when I picked her up and rushed her to an animal hospital. That's actually how I found all the others. What did you say you named her, Peri?" Amethyst turned to the girl in question, tilting her head slightly. "Her name is Pumpkin and she's in much better condition now. She's really happy to be with me though! But if she gets near a kennel or the little play pen my mom set up for her, she starts whimpering uncontrollably. It's really sad! I have to comfort her the entire time she's in there or she'll start clawing at the dry wall trying to get out. Sometime's there's work that needs to be done in my house and I have to go upstairs. I'll bring her up there- oh. I'm rambling again aren't I?" Lapis snapped out of her trance, looking at Peridot before speaking. "No no, keep going! You bring her up there?" Peridot shot a questioning glance at Lapis. No one except for Steven and Amethyst had ever wanted to hear her talk. "Oh! Okay!"

Lapis was listening closely. She felt like she could listen to Peridot talk for hours and hours. Amethyst leaned over to whisper in Lapis's ear. "If you're going to be friends with her, you should probably know that she's got bad social anxiety. It's weird how much she wants to talk to you, as she normally has a really hard time making new friends. She also talks about you a lot. We met up a little earlier than what we agreed on, about 30 minutes earlier, and she talked about you for 28 of those minutes. The other 2 of them were ordering! She's kind of our sister from another mister, because ever since she moved here about 2 months ago, we've all been best friends. About a month in, she told us about her social anxiety and how grateful she was that we were so nice to her, as since she's a nerd, she has an even harder time making friends than someone else with it would, because she used to be picked on and had no friends for the first 17 years of her life. I know you've got a rep at this school for being Jasper's girlfriend-" Lapis cut her off. "Ex-girlfriend." Amethyst shot her a questioning glance before continuing. "Okay. Ex-girlfriend. If I find out you hurt her in any way, me and Steven are gonna have a problem with you. Not saying you will hurt her, but I know how Jasper is. She's actually my step sister, well I guess used to be until I ran from home and found Pearl, Garnet and Steven. I know that relationship started off great and dandy and had a bad turn, and if you need help with anything, me, Steven and Peri will be there to help. But you gotta promise me you won't hurt her. She's been through so much already, she can't take another hit. She tried committing suicide 3 times, but her mother stopped her and consoled her. I don't know much about your relationship with Jasper. I don't know if this is all really personal and I'm hurting you myself. But as Peri's best friend, I can't let her be hurt again. I don't know if Jasper's behavior rubbed off on you at all. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to warn you." Amethyst finished before sitting back down in her seat. Lapis's brain was going through a million thoughts at once, but summarized them all with a curt nod. 

"Hey Lapis! Wanna come see Pumpkin?" Peridot called out, turning around to face Lapis as her and Steven had begun walking away from the Big Donut. She realized that she missed most of what Peri was saying because she was listening to Amethyst. "Yea!" Lapis grabbed her things and began walking beside Peri, chatting with her and Steven as they made their way to the only rich neighborhood in the city. Peri made a sudden turn onto the porch of the biggest house in the neighborhood, known as the Diamond Manor by some, because of how expensive it is. She silently pulled keys out of her front pocket and unlocked the door. A small, autumn colored dog ran towards the front door, almost falling down the long spiral of stairs as she yapped incessantly at Lapis. Lapis leaned down to pat the dogs head, smiling and laughing at how ridiculous the dog looked. Suddenly the dog began snorting, panting hard as she obviously had overworked herself getting down the stairs. Lapis followed suit, snorting loudly as she laughed. Peri's eyes lit up. "Wow... that's adorable." Peri thought out loud. Immediately her face went red and she slapped a hand to her mouth. Steven looked over knowingly, wiggling his eyebrows at Amethyst, who began laughing crazily. Lapis just chuckled, her face red as well, before getting up and asking Peridot where her room is. Peri's blush calmed down slightly as she asked Lapis to follow her, as Amethyst and Steven already knew where it was. They passed by a FOUNTAIN as they made their way towards the huge spiral stairs that Pumpkin had almost fell down, with Steven and Amethyst chatting behind them. Pumpkin's claws were tapping on the floor as she followed behind Amethyst, snorting happily along the way. 

Peri opened the door to her room. Lapis gasped as she looked around with childlike wonder. The walls were covered in different shades of green, there was a huge floor to ceiling window at the foot of Peri's bed, and one side of the room had a large desk with a huge flat-screen TV, 3 monitors, a gaming PC, keyboard and mouse, as well as a few different gaming consoles. The room was spotless, courtesy to the many maids the mansion housed. Peri flopped onto her gaming chair, grabbing a remote and turning on the TV, flicking between a few different channels before stopping at a show about different breakfast foods crying over... who knows what? "Steven likes this show, so I just turn it on to keep him distracted while I play Overwatch." Peri explained. "Me and Connie watch it all the time! She analyzes the whole thing, which kind of ruins the plot, but it's still a good show!" Steven walked over to the small leather recliner in front of the TV, sitting down before losing himself to the strange show. "Connie is his girlfriend. They found out they were soulmates when Steven was 7." Amethyst filled Lapis in as she laid down on Peri's king-size bed. Lapis stared out the window, listening only slightly as Peridot yelled at 12 year olds on Call Of Duty. She looked up suddenly, noticing the LGBTQ+ flag hanging over the window, next to a flag that looked like the Canadian flag, but green. She recognized it immediately as the bisexual flag. 

* * *

Peridot sighed as she turned off her game to go eat dinner, per her mother's request. She stopped in the middle of the doorway to her room as she felt a strange tingling feeling on her arms. She looked down to see- no her eyes weren't mistaking her- it was _herself._ Drawn in the same shirt she was wearing. She adjusted her glasses as she stared at the sketch with wide eyes. Whoever her soulmate was, their favorite color was blue and they had seen her today. And they were a phenomenal artist. Peridot gasped with sudden realization of who her soulmate, most likely, was. She raced over to her phone, opening up the newest contact.

[344-871-4573] Hey Lapis! It's me Peridot! I just have... a question.

[Lapi-love interest] Hey! What's that?

[peri] Okay here it is.

Peri sends a picture of her arm.

[peri] Are you the one drawing that?

Peri awaits a reply, watching the three dots appear and disappear randomly, a chunk of her sanity going with it. If Lapis was her soulmate, a million thoughts must be racing through her head right now.

[Lapi-love interest] i'm coming over

* * *

3 months later

Peri sat on her girlfriend's shoulders, snickering as she booped Lapis's snoot. Lapis rolled her eyes, but her smile proved she didn't really mind. It was Thursday evening, and the two had gone for a walk on the beach, but of course Peri's legs had gotten tired (short leg hours) so she opted to jumping unexpectedly onto Lapis's back, screaming "Let me ride on your shoulders! Pweaseeee?" Lapis stared out into the ocean, Peri following her gaze, sighing when she realized where it led to. She laid her chin on Lapis's scalp, the blue hair tickling her nose as she struggled to hold back a sneeze. "Lazuli..." Peri failed in her attempt to comfort her girlfriend. "Obviously this walk on the beach wasn't the best idea. Y'know, with your past with Jasper. Do you want to talk about it? Talking makes it feel better." Lapis sighed and crouched down, signaling for Peri to get off her shoulders. The blonde took the hint and jumped off the bluenette's shoulders, grabbing Lapis's hand as it was offered to her. The taller of the two turned around and smiled. "Talking makes it feel better, but kissing makes it feel even better," she said before pulling Peridot into a short, chaste kiss. Peri smiled up at her as she pulled away. "Okay, dork. Whatever makes you feel better." Peri sat down on the sand, gazing out at the town instead of the ocean, and Lapis did the same, their fingers intertwined.

Peri thought back to the night they found out they were soulmates. To the day after when they kept it secret, remaining as just friends until they knew each other better. Both of them didn't want to be dating and still know barely anything about each other. To the month after, when they finally became official. The school had found out quite quickly, noting them as the first soulmate couple of the year. When they walked in together chatting, all heads would turn to them and a few "oohs" could be heard. She thought back to their first month anniversary, when they ha-... rather not talk about that one. She thought back to when Steven had finally found out and wouldn't shut up about it. She could almost feel the heat on her face from that day. 

_And most important of all_ , she thought as she turned to Lapis, her features highlighted by the moonlight, her side profile absolutely stunning and her blue eyes sharp as knives, _my favorite blue haired weeb._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the walls of text- i wrote this in a hurry. i'll be editing it soon enough to accommodate your poor eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to split this into 2 chapters. epic gamer moment


End file.
